The Love of Orochimaru
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: An answer to a challenge. OrochimaruXOC. He was once a man in love.


This was a challenge from Divine Justice. I had to write and OrichimaruXOC love story. Orochimaru is easily one of my least favorite characters which is why I was challenged to do it.

* * *

><p>Fumiko Kobayashi stormed into the village hidden in the leaves with a mission. She had waited years for this to happen and as soon as she'd received the news she had packed her bags and headed here. All she had to do was find the Hokage of this hole in the wall village and get back home. An hour later she was sitting outside the Hokage's office waiting to be seen. She could hear yelling through the door but couldn't make out what they were yelling about. Then a sweet looking woman poked her head through the door, "You can come in now."<p>

Fumiko walked into the office as if she owned it and almost fell over at what she saw. Tsunade was sitting at the Hokage's desk! And she couldn't tell if she recognized her.

"Well hello Tsunade. It's been a long time."

Tsunade tried to place the woman standing in front of her, she looked to her advisers for help but they were just staring down at their papers as if reading them intently was the order of the moment. It might have helped if she hadn't just lost it at them over their unwillingness to budge a bit on some issues she was trying to change. She looked back at the woman standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me it's been a hectic morning. You are...?" She waited for the woman in front of her to elaborate.

Fumiko was enjoying this. She finally had the upper hand. They had known each other in their younger years but never been friends. Clearly Tsuande had forgotten her. Well, she wouldn't after this. "I'm Fumiko Kobayashi, Orochimaru's widow. And I'm here to collect any worldly goods he might have left here."

Tsunade was dumbfounded. Now she knew why this woman had looked vaguely familiar, they'd been in school together. Of course Fumiko had not passed chunin and had given up on being a ninja, deciding instead to flirt with them, until of course she had set her sights on Orochimaru. She had moved away with him when he left the village but Tsunade didn't know much more than that, other than the fact that no one had heard her name in years. They had sort of assumed she was another of his casualties, to be honest. "Fumiko! I-I didn't recognize you. Why hello." She was going to have to tread carefully here.

Fumiko smiled, "As I said, I'm here to collect his belongings, specifically his money. And then I will be out of your hair."

Tsunade looked at her sadly, they had been perfect for each other both greedy and selfish, in their own ways of course. "Perhaps we should talk, in a more private manner." She looked at her advisers who were more than willing to leave her and avoid any further angry outbursts and said "You may go. I want to be alone with this person."

Genma stepped up, he didn't know who this Fumiko was but she had identified herself as the wife of Orochimaru, a known enemy, dead or not. "Lady Hokage, if I may."

The other advisers in the room held back their gasps, not many people dared to question her, especially on a day when her temper was as short as it was today but Genma was, apparently, fearless.

"No, I understand your reasoning Genma, but I will be fine. If it makes you feel better you can post a guard outside the door."

It did make Genma feel better and he quickly chose four of his best to join him outside the door to her office, chewing on his senbon pin and wondering who this woman really was.

Tsunade shut the door and after retrieving a bottle of Sake from her drawer invited Fumiko to sit down with her. She poured them each a drink, handed Fumiko hers and said, "So tell me. Where have you been hiding all these years? We had figured you to be a casualty in one of his experiments long ago."

Fumiko grimaced and sipped at her sake to buy time, remembering what her marriage had been like. She had failed the chunin exam and decided she would be just as happy, if not more, on the arm of a handsome and powerful ninja then she would be actually doing the work of one. So she had happily set to flirting with all the single ninja in the village, much to her parents chagrin. She was young but she was ready to move up in the ranks of the Konaha village.

She had met Orochimaru in school, and other than noticing that he was handsome, even if pale, and that he had certain attraction about him she hadn't seen him as a possibility. It was her father, oddly enough, who had brought him to her attention. He'd mentioned the three students of Hiruzen Saritobi and remarked on their strength. She'd immediately set out to meet them. Of course Tsunade was a girl so that left the two men, boys really at the time, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She had chosen Orochimaru, lucky her.

She smiled at Tsunade, "well let me fill you in. As you know we were an item for a long time and when he escaped the village, well I followed. He was a different man with me then. He loved me and wanted to give me the world. I did truly love him. However, as the years passed he changed."

Tsunade refilled their sake cups, "I imagine he did change. Didn't it bother you that he ran away from some pretty serious charges?"

Fumiko shrugged, "I loved him. He told me that he'd been framed and I believed him. Surely you remember how he could convince you of anything he wanted you to believe, Tsunade?"

Tsunade had seen that side of him, more often than she liked to admit. Orochimaru would say anything he had to say in order to get what he wanted. "So what happened?"

Fumiko looked at her sake glass and then down at her hands in her lap. "After a while the changes in his personality started to wear me out. He stopped acting as if he loved me, he got short-tempered with me. When he became abusive I packed up and left."

Tsunade looked with sadness at Fumiko, she had been set to hate her but in reality she felt sorry for her. She'd followed the man she loved and he'd betrayed her. "I'm so sorry Fumiko. Why didn't you file for divorce?"

"I was scared. I'd discovered that he really was experimenting on human subjects and I guessed that if I made too much trouble then I'd be his next victim. I found a quiet farming village, got a job and stayed low. He either never found me or he never looked for me because I wasn't important enough to him." She looked up at Tsunade and it was apparent that she was holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry Fumiko. How long ago did you leave him?"

"It's been a long time, I'm not sure I can say really. Thank goodness we didn't have any children."

"Mmhhmm." Tsunade was struggling to come up with what she had to say next. "I'm afraid I have bad news Fumiko."

Fumiko looked up at Tsunade with concern.

"He has no money here. When he left anything he left behind would have been liquidated to pay for the expense of looking for him. I'm so sorry." She refilled their sake glasses again and downed hers in one gulp, she was going to need it.

"It's ok. I figured as much. I was actually hoping for some small piece of him really, to remember him by. I did love him when we were young Tsunade."

Tsunade felt bad for her, she knew she was telling the truth. "I might be able to offer you something, Fumiko." Funiko's ears were split by her next words "SHIZUNE!" Man alive that woman's voice carried!

Shizune bustled into the room, "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"You know that box of pictures I found the other day? Can you bring it in here?"

"Of course!" And she took off in search of her target.

"I might have a picture of him, when he was young. Would you like that?"

Fumiko's whole face brightened. "Oh yes! That way I can remember him the way he was!"


End file.
